Rings, lanterns, and Percabeth
by dakota.fisher.2000
Summary: Percy Jackson is about to learn he is not normal. He is a demigod. He will meet friends and fall in love. But the world is in danger and he is its last hope. And with that much hope he is bound to attract something that isn't greek. Something that is full of light.
1. I called it!

**Hello welcome to the new story . Reveiw and tell me what DC superhero percy should help in another story. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO Rick does I do not own the green lantern series or characters either.**

**POV Percy Jackson**

It all started when my class went on a feild trip. the normal things would have been boreing but we had my favorite teacher Mr. Brunner but having him came at a price. We also had to deal with Mrs. Dodds. She is about as fun as a demon. Of course she hated me but loved Nancy because Nancy is her little demon in training. It was lunch time and I sat next to my best friend Grover we talked until Nancy came she dumped a half eaten lunch on Grover. I tried to calm down but my rage controled me next thing you know Nacy was in the fountain Mrs. Dodds was next to me and I hadn't lifted a . Dodds then screamed at me and made me follow her. We went into the Greek and Roman part of the museum and Mrs. Dodds looked at me with an evil grin and said "where is it!" Ummm what ma'am. "The bolt where is the bolt!" Like a tool bolt? "Don't play dumb I won't wait much longer." Truthfully I don't know. " Fine then DIE honey!" Then she literally turned into a demon and I said the smartest most heroic thing ever. Called it! She lunged at me but suddenly froze in mid air surrounded by a brilliant blue glow. A strange voice said "It is not a good time I see I must go before the centaur gets here." WHAT?! " Everyhing will make sence soon but for now you should probably move" Ooohh yeah I forgot about the insane demon trieing to kill me. Then Mr. brunner came in and Mrs. Demon flew past me into a wall. Percy take this he said. I caught the pen he threw and it turned into a sword in my hand. I sliced at Mrs. Dodds she screamed no and I looked at Mr. Brunner and said isn't a centaur a half man half horse? Umm well yes why do wou ask? Because themagic glowind blue guy said the centaur was comeing and you walked in. Ohh no they are going to make thi prophecy difficult. Come now Percy we need to get you home have you get your stuff and head off for Halfblood hill. Ok but are you going to explain this? Yes on the way to your home.


	2. Saint Walker

New** chapter for the win. Please review and tell me what superhero group from the DC universe percabeth should be in next.**

**Percys POV**

Ok let me get this strait I am the son of a god and monsters like Mrs. Dodds want to eat me? asked Percy

More or less. Chiron replied

But that still doesn't explain the voice and the blue light. Percy said

I am truly sorry Percy but that blue light was not a monster or even a god. It was something Iam forbidden to explain. Sighed Chiron

Here we are now pay up. Grumbled the cab driver

Chiron handed him some cash.

Loons think they are being hunted by greek the driver as he drove away.

Percy hurried inside and bumped into Gabe.

Hey punk I was waiting for you. I need some cash for my poker game. said Gabe

Sorry Gabe I don't have time to beat the crap out of you right now. Unless you really need a good beat down. Percy said confidently

You know punk I may just have to take you up on that offer! Gabe growled

**Gabes POV**

The little punk challenged me and even though I knew he would win I took the challenge.

He kicked me in the groin once and it was lights out for me.

**Back to Percys** POV

After beating Gabe I headed to my room.

I started to pack my bag for Camp Halfblood when I saw a familiar blue light.

Hello again Percy. Said the mysterious blue man

Who are you! screamed Percy

I am Saint Walker of the blue lantern corps. said Saint

Wait lantern as in the green lanterns? asked Percy

Well sort of. answered Saint

Taht mean your a superhero right? asked Percy

Not on earth but in space I am a superhero.

Knock Knock Knock

Percy it's me can I come in? asked Percys mom


	3. To Oa we go

**Hey readers sorry about the long time without an update but I am back and ready to write. I have come up with a sequal idea for Rings, Lanterns, and Percabeth. The sequal with be during the Sea Of Monsters story Meaning It will be fun for me to write. Let the story begin! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO HOO or DC comics**

**Percys POV**

Mom right now isn't a good time. I said

Percy we need to talk I know you are going to camp and I want to explain some things. Said Sally

She walked in and her jaw dropped the secound she saw Saint

He told me you might come for him. Said Sally

Who told you mom? I asked

Your Father. Said Saint, and Sally in unision

Posiden?! I asked

Yes. said Sally

You see your father was the god of the sea and he knows your destiny. You are in many ways the worlds last hope. You are destined for greatness and hope flows through your blood. The blood of a god. explained Sally

And when does the blue alien come into the picture? I asked

You see the Green Lantern Corps. is powered by will. The Red Lantern powered by rage. The Orange greed, the yellow fear, the indigo compassion, and the blue hope. Explained Saint

Ok what does that have to do with me? I asked

What does it have to do with you? Everything. The Blue Lantern Corps. Is made of hope weaker then yours. The amount of hope you have could make you the most valuble being to our cause. Said Saint

What is that cause? I asked

The protection of the universe. Said Saint

Ok. I said

So will you join us Percy? Asked Saint

I will! I said

Then let me take you to Oa. Said Saint

Ummm what is Oa? I asked

The home of the Green Lantern Corps., and where you will be trained. Said Saint

Ok how are we going to get there? I asked

We will fly. Said Saint

**Percys** POV

I don't think I can fly. I said

You will learn quickly. Said Saint

A blue ring flew through the open window and into my hand.

Put it on. Said Saint

I put the ring on my hand and nothing happened.

It needs charged said Saint. Use this and the Oath.

He handed me a blue lantern.

I pressed the ring against it and words entered my brain.

In fearfull day

In rageing night

With strong hearts full

Our souls ignite

When all seem lost in the war of light

Look to the stars for HOPE burns bright

Suddenly I felt powerfull I looked into a mirror and saw myself.

I had a light blue suit on with a cape and hood a cymbol on my chest.

I removed my hood to see a light blue mask glowing with energy.

Bye mom. I said

Bye Percy. She said

To Oa I told Saint!

**Percys POV**

We flew at speeds I didn't even think where possible. Into deep space.

It was so much fun.

As we flew Saint created a blue portal and we dove in.

On the other side I saw a green glowing planet.

Oa? I guessed

Oa. Saint answer

We landed on the planet and where greeted by two green lanterns.

Hal Jordan, and John Stewart said Saint. They will teach you what you need to know.

Hal, Saint left me with John.

Alright kid said John I am going to teach you basic combat, and basic constructs because you are the only Blue Lantern who has enough hope to create constucts. Picture something in your mind and try to create it.

I thought of a sword and blue light created a sword that wiggled like jello.

Consentrate said John.

I did an sharp blue sword replaced the jello.

Good now choose a weapon you want to use and I will teach you how to use it best. said John

I think I want to use a sword.

John and I battled and I discovered I was pretty good with a sword.

Ok he said you won round one.

We continued battleing for what felt like a few hours and I learned how to just blast hope energy.

Finalley John told me to go rest.

I fell asleep.

Ihad a dream where I was sitting by lava a the most beautiful girl I have ever seen appeared out of thin air. We talked then she kissed me an dissapeared. I woke up with a smile on my face.


End file.
